Kesalahan Pacaran
by Modern Whale
Summary: Kesalahan pacaran tokoh" ES21.SenaSuzu,Akakei,HiruMamo,OhiOni,MeguHabashira,YamaTaka,BudPantherClifford.  wawancara author *gak penting*


HALO semua. Saya adalah teotekdung alias alyasfr atau pemilik account EyeshieldFacts di twitter *iklan*

Langsung ya -_-v lagi galau.

Kesalahan pacaran!

EYESHIELD 21 © Richiro Inagaki – Yusuke Murata

.

.

.

.

"Sena, kalau aku jadi gula, kamu jadi apanya?"

Sena yang sedang membaca buku, dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan Suzuna. Suzuna tersenyum sok malu.

"Uhm….aku jadi sendok aja deh…" kata Sena polos. Suzuna merengut. "Harusnya jawabannya semut! Uuh, Sena bodoh!" rengeknya. Ia lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Sena agak menyesal. Gimanapun, dia bukan cowok yang tahu soal cinta. Akhirnya dia mencoba menghibur Suzuna.

"Suzuna, kalau aku jadi Romeo, kamu jadi Juliet ya…."

Setelah itu, Sena kembali menekuni bukunya. Suzuna terperanjat antara tak percaya, kaget dan senang.

.

.

.

6 Juni, 04.30

Kring…kring..

"ETDAH, SIAPA COBA YANG NELPON JAM SEGINI! Kalo mau jadi hansip itu pake pentongan bukan telpon!" omel Kakei sambil mengangkat telponnya. "HALO, DENGAN KELUARGA SHUN DISINI!"

"Ya, dengan Akaba. Bisa bicara dengan Kakei?"

Akaba? Ngapain nelpon?

"Ini aku sendiri. NGAPAIN SIH NELPON? ORANG LAGI ENAK-ENAK TIDUR MIMPIIN MAKI MALAH DIBANGUNIN!"

"Oh, maaf, kamu tidur ya tadi? Well, happy birthday."

"….?"

.

.

.

.

"Youichi-kun! Kan sudah kubilang, kalau mau menenangkan Reiki, harus dinyanyiin lagu!" kata Mamori. Ya, Hiruma dan Mamori telah mempunyai anak bernama Reiki. Anak laki-laki yang kadang setan kadang malaikat.

"Cih! Timang, timang anak sialan.."

"YOUICHIIIII! Begini caranya! Timang, timang, anakku sayang.."

"Terserah gw dong! Tadi kan kamu yang nyuruh aku jaga!"

"Emang ronda, jaga-jaga! Yaudah sini biar aku yang ngurus!"

"…Mamori."

"Ya?"

"Aku kok nggak pernah ditimang-timang…."

.

.

.

.

"Ohira, aku keterima di Al-Azhar Kairo!" Onishi teriak-teriak pake toa di telinga Ohira.

"Nuuu, dimana tuh Al-Azhar Marco?" tanya Ohira bingung. *dilempar botol coca-cola sama Marco*

"KAIRO! Kairo itu di Mesir! Al-Azhar Kairo itu perguruan tinggi pertama di dunia, dan yang masuk sana orang-orang pinter semua!" sombong Onishi. Dadanya dibusuk-busukin, eh dibusung-busungin. Ohira meskipun senang berpisah dengan Onishi—

"Berarti kita pisah dong..?" tanya Ohira. LHO, LHO, LHO?

"Eh? Iya juga ya…"

"Kalau gitu BALIKIN UTANG 30.000 KEMAREN, TRUS HARI INI LU JUGA NGUTANG 40.000, OH YA! Lo juga ngutang tiket bioskop ke gw 25.000, trus waktu lo mesti beli paket2 buku IPA 67.000, trus yang lu nyuruh gw bersihin toilet nyokap lo tapi lo gak bayar! BAYAR TU SEMUA!"

"…"

.

.

.

.

"Habashira! Bunglon-mu nggak mandi berapa hari? Bau kura-kura gini!" hina Megu yang kesal. Habashira memelihara bunglon tapi ia tidak pernah mengurusnya. Dan baunya ampun.

"Gak usah dimandiin! Udah gede dia, biar mandi sendiri!" Habashira tetap asyik dengan motornya. Megu yang cemburu langsung mengangkat bunglon itu tinggi-tinggi lalu berkata dengan indah, "BUNGLON INI AKAN KUMASAK!"

"KEH! Jangan!" Habashira melindungi bunglon itu sekuat tenaga. "Masak aja anjing bodohnya Hiruma!"

Megu merasa Habashira lebih memilih bunglon daripada dirinya. Namun, cling! Ia mempunyai ide baru.

Esoknya….

"Megu, ngapain kamu.."

"Latihan melet-melet lidah," jawab Megu singkat. "Mulai hari ini aku akan makan lalat dan berlatih memutar bola mataku."

.

.

.

.

"Taka lagi ngapain? Mikirin Karin ya?" ejek Yamato. Taka berhenti melamun dan membalas ejekan Yamato. "Kamu lagi mikirin siapa? Mikirin aku ya?"

.

.

.

.

"Ciee yang ditinggal Panther main NFL…" goda Bud saat Clifford kelihatan murung. Clifford menoleh dengan sinis.

"Berisik lu," katanya. "Panther itu sama Tatanka, lalu Don sama pria Jepang bernama Gaou itu."

"Lalu aku sama siapa?" Bud manyun dengan kesal. Ia berharap semoga dipasangkan dengan manajer team Japan, Mamori.

"Sama aku." jawab Clifford datar. Bud terkejut, namun sebagai seorang actor ia poker face luar biasa.

"Bilang aja suka padaku," komentar Bud. Padahal ia ingin berkomentar "APAAN SIH LO! IH! JIJIK! WUEK…MANA MAU GW SAMA LU!"

"Ya, aku memang suka padamu. Kau tidak suka?" tanya Clifford sambil tersenyum. Senyum hangat. Bud pingsan dan segera diangkut ke rumah sakit…oleh ambulans yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ambulans transparan (LHO?). EHEHE engga transparan kok, (author merinding)

Clifford tersenyum puas. "April mop," bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Abis.

HAHAHHAHAHAHHAA. Sekarang interview bareng author yuk! Kan jadi lebih penuh, iya tidak? (tidaaak)

Q: Username lu aneh banget..

A: muka lu juga aneh

Q: Nama asli lu siapa?  
>A: teo<p>

Q: SERIUS nama asli lu siapaaa

A: bisa tanya di inbox

Q: Cowok? Cewek?

A: pake nanya lagi lu… kalo nama asli gw kisaragi baru lu nanya! Gw cewek!

Q: Umur?

A: Gw masih muda kok

Q: siapa tokoh eyeshield paporit lu?

A: paporit? Itu yang buat kolam renang itu ya?

Q: lawak lu itu kaporit -_- oke makanan favorit lu apa?

A: sate ayam, ayam goreng, bebek goreng

Q: pemain bola favorit?

A: alexandre pato

Q: dasar orang gila!

A: enak saja! Emang saya akaba! *digebuk fans akaba*

Q: sinetron favorit lu apa?

A: glee itu masuk sinetron gak?

Q: -_-

A: _-_

Q: paling suka pelajaran apa?

A: pelajaran waktu tiba" bel bunyi trus murid" pada keluar kelas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing

Q: Gue perhatiin lo benci banget ya pairing SenaSuzu.

A: benci sih engga, cuma cemburu aja sm suzuna

Q: Oohh…suka pairing apa aja?

A: kamu x banba

Q: udah ah! Gw mo baca fanfic yang lain.. punya lu jelek semua!

A: YAY! Akhirnya gw bebas dari lu \o/

Q: O YA! Terakhir, lu skul dmn?

A: *lemes gak jadi bebas* ah rahasia. Nanya" gw mulu. NAKSIR lu?

Q: ENGGA! Gw mo pergi!

A: kayaknya gw ke-GR-an deh *sok mikir* a-ha-ha~ ya sudah siapa yang peduli! *nari-nari*

Oke, berakhirlah sesi wawancara dengan .teotekdung,mcd. (mek donal)


End file.
